povijestfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Rudolf Höss
Rudolf Höss (Baden-Baden, 25. studenog 1900. - Auschwitz, 16. travnja 1947.)Encyclopedia Britannica: Rudolf Franz Höss, nacistički časnik i zapovjednik logora Auschwitz. Životopis Rođenje i djetinjstvo Rudolf Höss rođen je 25. studenog 1900. u njemačkom gradu Baden-Badenu. Njegova obitelj bila je katolička, ali Rudolf je u mladosti napustio svoju vjeru i postao bezbožnik.Bitno: Čak ni "životinja" poput zapovjednika Auschwitza Rudolfa Hossa nije izuzeta od Božjeg milosrđa Živio je s majkom Linom, ocem Franzem i dvije mlađe sestre. Kršten je 11. prosinca 1901. kao Rudolf Franz Ferdinand. Njegov otac, Franz Xaver, bio je bivši časnik koji je služio u Njemačkoj Istočnoj Africi, odgajao ga je religijski i vojno, s željom da postane svećenik. Nije se družio s vršnjacima dok nije počeo pohađati osnovnu školu, nego samo s odraslima. Jednom prilikom oteli su ga Cigani, nakon čega se javlja njegova mržnja prema njima i ostalim nižim rasama. Mladost i Prvi svjetski rat Kad je započeo Prvi svjetski rat, Höss je radio u vojnoj bolnici. Kad je navršio 14 godina, postao je pripadnikom 21. "zmajske" pukovnije, u kojoj su služili njegov otac i djed. S 15 godina borio se protiv Šeste osmanske armije u prvoj bitci kod Kut-el-Amare, a kasnije i u Bagdadu te Palestini.Hilberg, Raul: Uništenje europskih Židova, str. 575, Quadrangle Books, New York, 1962. Tijekom protuosmanlijskih bitaka odlikovan je činom Feldwebera, a sa 17 godina postao je najmlađi dočasnik u Njemačkoj vojsci. Triput ranjen i žrtva malarije, Höss je odlikovan Galipoljskom zvijezdom, Željeznim križem 1. i 2. stupnja te drugim odličjima. Höss je nakratko bio i zapovjednik konjičke postrojbe. Kad su vijesti o primirju došle do Damaska, Höss i nekoliko prijatelja odlučili su pokušati odjahati do Njemačkog Carstva, kako bi izbjegli britansko ratno zarobljeništvo. Plan je uključivao i prijelaz neprijateljske Kraljevine Rumunjske, ali hrabri vojnici uspjeli su se vratiti u Bavariju. Djelovanje u Nacističkoj stranci Nakon primirja 1918., Höss je završio srednju školu, a zatim se uključio u krajnje desne paravojne skupine. Prvotno je bio član Istočnopruske dragovoljačke vojske, a zatim se priključio frajkorskoj postrojbi "Rossbach". Napadao je poljske i francuske nacionaliste nakon okupacije Rühra. Nakon što je čuo vatreni govor Adolfa Hitlera u Münchenu, pridružio se Nacističkoj stranci i postao njezin 3240. član. Zbog navodnih zločina osuđen je 15. svibnja 1924.Höss, Rudolf: Zapovjednik Auschwitza, str. 37, Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, 1958. Pušten je u srpnju 1928. tijekom opće amnestije te se pridružio Artamanskoj ligi, koja je promovirala povratak stanovništva na selo. Na sastancima lige upoznao je Hedwig Hensel koju je oženio 17. kolovoza 1929. U to vrijeme postao je i prijatelj Heinricha Himmlera.Evans, Richard J.: Treće Carstvo na vrhuncu moći, str. 84, Penguin Group, 2005. Djelovanje u SS-u Höss se na Himmlerov poziv pridružio Schutzstaffelu 1. travnja 1934., a ubrzo se pridružio i SS-Totenkopfverbände. Höss je toliko obožavao Himmlera da je njegove riječi smatrao "evanđeljem" te je radije stavljao njegovu sliku na zid nego Hitlerovu. U prosincu je pozvan u sabirni logor Dachau, gdje mu je dodijeljen naslov blockführera. Ondje ga je poučavao obergruppenführer Theodor Eicke. Unaprijeđen je 1938. u hauptsturmführera te je postao pomoćnik Hermana Baranowskog u sabirnom logoru Sachsenhausen. Nakon invazije Poljske u rujnu 1939. pridružio se Waffen-SS postrojbama, gdje se pokazao vrlo sposobnim te je dobio preporuke svojih nadređenih za daljnje napredovanje. Obnašao je i dužnost administratora vlasništva zarobljenika.Bartrop, Paul R.: Rudolf Höss, str. 111, ABC-CLIO, 2014. Zapovjednik Auschwitza Nakon pada Poljske u gradu Oświęcimu osnovan je sabirni logor Auschwitz, koji će kasnije postati poznat kao najubojitiji nacistički sabirni logor sa 700.000 žrtava. Höss je proglašen zapovjednikom 1. svibnja 1940. i ostao je sve do kraja 1943. Pošto je dobio zadatak izgraditi logor za 10.000 zarobljenika, napravio je cijeli sustav logora, danas poznat kao Auschwitz-Birkenau. Nakon stupanja na dužnost bio je odlučan u namjeri da radi stvari na drukčiji način i stvori učinkovitiji logor od Dachaua i Sachsenhausena, u kojima je prethodno radio. Živio je u vili pokraj logora sa svojom obitelji.BBC: Povijest Drugog svjetskog rata - Auschwitz: U nacističkoj državi Najraniji logoraši bili su sovjetski komunistički generali i poljski zatvorenici, uključući seljake i intelektualce. U srpnju 1940. stiglo je 700 logoraša, kojima je navodno rečeno da mogu preživjeti najviše tri mjeseca.Telegraph: Jozef Paczynski, preživitelj Holokausta - osmrtnica Prema nacističkim odredbama, u logor su dovođeni Židovi, Romi, Slaveni, katolici i ratni zarobljenici. Masovno ubijanje U srpnju 1941. Höss je bio pozvan u Berlin kako bi mu Heinrich Himmler dao "osobne naredbe". Rekao mu je da je Hitler donio konačno rješenje židovskog pitanja, te da je Auschwitz izabran za ubojstvo tisuća europskih Židova. Naredio mu je da nikom ne govori o tome, jer je to tajno državno pitanje, čak ni kontroloru logora Richardu Glücku. Jedina osoba kojoj je Höss povjerio tajnu jest njegova supruga Hedwig, ali to se dogodilo tek krajem 1942., kad je ona to već doznala od Fritza Brachta. Himmler je rekao Hössu da će dobivati sve upute od Adolfa Eichmanna, koji je stigao u logor četiri tjedana kasnije. Höss je počeo ispitivati i usavršavati načine masovnog ubijanja 3. rujna 1941.Pressac, Jean-Claude: AUSCHWITZ: Načini i operacije plinskih komora, str. 32, 1989. Njegovi su znanstveni pokusi pretvorili su Auschwitz u najuspješniji instrument konačnog rješenja, ali i u najprepoznatljiviji simbol tzv. Holokausta. Prema Hössu, najviše novih logoraša dolazilo je tijekom 1941., a jednom prikom je unutar četiri tjedana došlo čak po 4.000 zatvorenika dnevno. Radno sposobni zatvorenici završavali bi u radnim logorima na prisilnom radu, a ostali su ubijani u plinskim komorama. Broj žrtava neprekidno je rastao, pa je stvoreno još četiri plinskih komora i krematorij. 1943. - 1945. Na mjestu zapovjednika logora zamijenio ga je Arthur Liebehenschel 10. studenog 1943., nakon čega je postao poglavar Glavnog ekonomskog i administrativnog ureda SS-a. Tijekom 1945. imenovan je zamjenikom inspektora nacističkih sabirnih logora, Richarda Glücka. Ipak, Höss se još jednom vratio u Auschwitz kako bi nadzirao izvođenje Operacije Höss 8. svibnja 1944. U toj operaciji 430.000 mađarskih židova ubijeno je između svibnja i srpnja.Jozef Boszko: Enciklopedija Holokausta, 2. dio, str. 692 Uhićenje, zatvor i suđenje Tijekom zadnjih dana Drugog svjetskog rata, Himmler je savjetovao Hössu da se sakrije među djelatnike Kriegsmarine. Pod imenom Franz Lang Höss se mjesecima skrivao kao farmer u Gottrupelu nedaleko Flensburga. Njegova supruga Hedwig jedina je znala gdje se skriva. Podli britanski časnici prevarili su je u ožujku 1946. tvrdeći da će je odvesti u Sibir zajedno s djecom i ubiti u gulagu ako ne kaže gdje je Höss. Istovremeno, britanski komunistički vojnici, većinom Židovi, svakodnevno su tukli i mučili njezinog najstarijeg sina Klausa.The Guardian: Je li moj židovski praujak bio lovac na naciste?, 31. kolovoza 2013.Washington Post: Skrivanje u Novoj Virginiji, kćer Auschwitza (Thomas Harding) Kako bi zaštitila svoju nevinu djecu od angloameričkih nemilosrdnih mučitelja, Hedwig je odala Rudolfa. Iznenadili su ga dok je spavao, uhitili i odveli u zatvor.24 sata: Krvnik Auschwitza skrivao se mjesecima prerušen u farmera Höss je u nekoliko navrata bio na suđenju, te je priznao sve svoje zločine. Poljski sud osudio ga je 2. travnja 1947. na smrtnu kaznu. Nakon toga odveden je u zatvor u grad Wadowice, gdje je boravio gotovo godinu dana. Tijekom boravka u zatvoru Höss je napisao memoare, koji su prvi put objavljeni 1956. u Zapadnoj Njemačkoj pod imenom Kommandant in Auschwitz: autobiographische Aufzeichnungen. Memoari su napisani u dva dijela. Prvi govori o Hössovu osobnom životu, a drugi o njegovom djelovanju u SS-u. U tom dijelu spominje neke SS-ovce koje je poznavao, kao što su Heinrich Himmler i Theodor Eicke. Obraćenje i smrt Kad je Höss došao u zatvor u Wadowice, bojao se osvete poljskih čuvara, očekujući da će ga mučiti na najgore moguće načine. Doživio je veliko iznenađenje vidjevši da su čuvari, ljudi čije su žene i djeca ubijeni u Auschwitzu, dobro postupali prema njemu. Stoga se odlučio preobratiti s bezboštva i vratiti na katoličanstvo, vjeru svoje mladosti. Odlučio se ispovjediti, ali nijedan svećenik to nije htio učiniti. Stoga ga je ispovjedio Wladyslaw Lohn, isusovac kojeg je svojevremeno pustio. Odriješen je od grijeha i primio je euharistiju. Stoga se pokajao za svoje zločine, zamolio Boga za oprost te poručio sinu da ga u životu vode toplina i ljudskost, te da ne vjeruje svemu što čuje. Höss je obješen u Auschwitzu 16. travnja 1947. Obitelj Oženio se 17. kolovoza 1929. Hedwigom Hensel, s kojom je imao petero djece, dva sina i tri kćeri: *Klaus (6. veljače 1930. - 1986.) - najstariji sin, 1960-ih odselio u AustralijuFind A Grave: Klaus Höss *Heidetraut (9. travnja 1932. - ?) *Inge-Brigitt (18. kolovoza 1934. - ?) *Hans-Jürgen Höss (svibanj 1937. - ?) **Rainer Höss (25. svibnja 1965.) - Rudolfov unuk *Annegrett (7. studenog 1943. - ?) Zanimljivosti *Dok je Höss bio zapovjednik Auschwitza, nacisti su u logor jednom prilikom doveli cijelu isusovačku zajednicu. Jedini kojeg nisu uhvatili bio je poglavar samostana koji se tada nalazio na putu. Nakon što se vratio, bio je u tolikoj boli da je rekao: "Moram biti sa svojom braćom". Poglavar se uspio ušuljati u logor tražeći isusovce, ali uhvatili su ga stražari i odveli Hössu. Bili su potpuno uvjereni da će ga ubiti bez pitanja, ali Höss ih je, na opće zaprepaštenje, pustio. Izvori Literatura *Evans, Richard J.: Treće Carstvo u ratu, Penguin Group, 2008. *Höss, Rudolf: Zapovjednik Auschwitza: Autobiografija Rudolfa Hössa, Phoenix Press, 2000. *Hughes, John J.: Pokajanje masovnog ubojice: Slučaj Rudolfa Hössa, zapovjednika Auschwitza, Seton Hall University,1998. *Linder, Douglas O: Ispovijest Rudolfa Hössa na nürnbeškom procesu, 15. travnja 1946., UMKC School of Law, 1948. Kategorija:Članovi Nacističke stranke Kategorija:Članovi SS-a Kategorija:Njemački nacisti Kategorija:Dobitnici Željeznog križa